Stockbridge, Georgia
Stockbridge is a city in Henry County, Georgia. The population of the city is 25,636, making it the largest in the county. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 56.68% Black or African American (14,530) 22.88% White (5,865) 9.24% Asian (2,368) 8.05% Hispanic or Latino (2,063) 3.16% Other (810) 14.3% (3,665) of Stockbridge residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Stockbridge has high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 82 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 10.17 murders a year. Pokemon See the Henry County page for more info. Fun facts * Once a popular place to visit and/or live among trainers for its safety as far as Pokemon theft goes, Those days in McDonough and Stockbridge are sadly going to the wayside. * In late 2005 the City of Stockbridge engaged in a controversial preemptive use of eminent domain to buy over 16 acres (65,000 m2) of land near the current city hall running along East Atlanta Road. The city reportedly wanted to build a new city hall, park/square, and a small tract of land for new and more desirable business to incorporate a new image for the city. Stockbridge became the focus of national news and was also one of the largest issues in the 2006 Georgia General Assembly and their efforts to prevent abuse of eminent domain. ** Many of the citizens of Stockbridge and Henry County were surprised by the apparent abuse of eminent domain by the city. Early in 2006, a protest was organized by the NAACP and supported by the Republican and Libertarian parties from the county. Syndicated Atlanta talk show host Neal Boortz said during his show, "Private property rights are dead in Stockbridge, Georgia," and called members of the Stockbridge City Council "sorry bastards". ** The Henry County Board of Commissioners took a stance on the issue by unanimously approving a non-binding resolution that the county would not take land for economic development purposes. However, the county legally has no say in what the city of Stockbridge can do with its land and its use of eminent domain. Many have said this was just a political strategy, as Henry County has been shown in recent voting history to be one of the most conservative counties in the Atlanta metro area. ** The conflict between the city and the property owners came to an end on February 2, 2007, as the Georgia Court of Appeals threw out the condemnation. Only one store, a local florist, beat the eminent domain and was allowed to keep its store and property. A brick fence was erected around the florist shop to separate it from the new city hall. * A group of residents in Stockbridge attempted to secede to form their own community called Eagle's Landing in the 2018 general election. The referendum was defeated. * The city was named for a traveling professor, Levi Stockbridge, who passed through the area many times before the post office was built. He was said to be well known and respected in his namesake community. Others contend that the city was named after Thomas Stock, who was State Surveyor and president of the Georgia State Senate in the 1820s. * The band Collective Soul is from Stockbridge. * Stockbridge has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, electric showers, J.P. Moseley Recreation Center, Berry Hill Airport, some fast food and chain restaurants, some hotels/motels, a few sports complexes, some public battle fields, BrandsMart USA, Walmart, Nintendo World, Kroger, Goodwill, Big Lots, Aldi, Ollie's Bargain Outlet, Lowe's Home Improvement, Solstice Apparel, La Hacienda Mexican, Tropical Smoothie Cafe, The Italian Oven, UMI Japanese Steak House, Jamaica Jerk Joint, The Bridge Grill and Oyster Bar, China Cafe, RuChDa Wings, Eddie's 2 Go, Tony's at Brentwood, Silver Bay Seafood, Ranchero Mexican, and a few other things. Category:Georgia Cities